


A Child's View

by Starry_Stark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America Civil War, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Minor Character Death, Not Steve Friendly, Note: This was written before the release of Black Panther, T'Challa is amused by everything, Tony Stark is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Stark/pseuds/Starry_Stark
Summary: AU: Tony has a goddaughter whose parents were killed by the events of Civil War. Now his goddaughter wants to comfront Steve Rogers herself and ask him a question:Why is the Winter Soliders life worth more than her parents?





	

After spending so much in his workshop, the concept of time, or any life around him was a foreign concept. That's why, when Tony's phone began to ring, he flipped the fuck out. A quick glance at his phones clock told him that it was 2am, and his Mom had always said that nothing good came from phone calls after midnight. Cautiously, he picked up his phone and braced himself for more devastating news.

"Tony Stark speaking, who am I talking to?" He dove straight in, the weight of the world already firmly settling on his shoulders.

"Mr Stark, I am Nurse Matei of Coltea Hospital in Bucharest, Romania. You are listed as an emergency contact for Rosalia M Carbonell." A woman with a thick Romanian accent explained to him calmly, almost as if she was expecting him to begin shouting.

Tony's free hand gripped the metal workbench as he felt his heart rate speed up at the mention of his Goddaughters name in the same sentence as hospital; especially when a certain star-spangled super soldier had collapsed a bridge in Bucharest only a few days prior.

"Is Rosalia alright? Her parents are the first contacts, why have you called me? Are they okay?" Tony burst out, his panic growing.

"Miss Carbonell was injured during the tunnel collapse in Bucharest and we have only just been able to identify her. As for her parents…I'm sorry, Mr Stark, but they were killed during the initial collapse of the tunnel." Nurse Matei spoke, regretfully.

Tony fell back into his chair that had thankfully been behind him. Rosalia was his cousin, Michael's daughter on his mothers side. He'd been travelling to Romania for a business opportunity, but had taken his wife, Marta, and his only child along for an impromptu holiday. Only, it had ended in complete devastation.

A few minutes later, Tony was packed and taking his weary body to Bucharest, fuelled on half an hour of sleep and several cups of coffee. It still hadn't quite hit him that his cousin and wife were dead, leaving their little girl in his care. Tony didn't envy his future self, who would surely take this hit harder than a vibranium shield to the head. His chest still ached with cracked ribs from the Siberia fight, along with the lightheadedness and fatigue. Hopefully, another shot of coffee would get rid of the aches and pains, along with the heaviness in his heart that was beginning to settle as he began to realise the gravity of the situation. 

\/\/\/\/\/

As the door opened to the room, he felt it hit him. Seeing his little god-baby, her usually tan skin, ashen against the hospital sheets, and her dark unruly curls limp against the pillows, hurt him. She was only six years old for gods sake. Her small frame seemed to be lost in the hospital bed, and her face obscured by the large oxygen mask, fitted snuggly over her delicate face. All Tony's anger at Rogers suddenly evolved into utter disgust for the man who used to be his childhood hero. 

Almost unsure of himself, he sunk down into the seat next to Rosalia's bed and took her tiny hand in his. How would he take care of her? She lived in Italy, and although she could speak English, he would feel immensely guilty to uproot her from her home country. How was he supposed to tell this little girl, that her parents were gone?

He felt hot and salty tears running down his face in despair and grief. How could he have let this happen?

Maybe, if he'd have spoken to Steve longer, he wouldn't have gone charging off to Bucharest, then Leipzig, then…Siberia. Hell, maybe if he'd have questioned the other Avengers undercover missions that actually weren't issued by anybody, there would be plenty of people from Lagos still walking.

Rationally, Tony knew that dwelling upon the what if's and maybe's wouldn't help him; what's dome is done, but another part of him was just so used to being the whipping boy, and blaming himself just seemed natural at this point. He quickly snapped out of his musings as he felt the tiny hand in his, grip a little bit tighter. 

Rosalia's eyes were open.

"Hey honey, don't panic. You're in the hospital and you've got a mask on to help you breath so don't move that just yet." Tony gently explained the basics.

The sheer terror in her dark brown eyes was enough for Tony's gut to uncomfortably twist with guilt, but he kept smiling at her; she needed him to be strong here.

"Dove sono mia mamma e papà?" She asked weakly in her mother tongue, eyes searching for a drop of hope in his eyes.

"Where are my Mom and Dad?"

He didn't know how to even start this. How his Aunt Peggy had told him about his parents passing, he'd never know. Had Michael and Marta even broached the subject of death with their daughter? He highly doubted it.

"Rosie…your mama and papà…they've gone to live with the angels now. In heaven." He choked out, not letting go of her trembling hand.

He could see her processing the information before her bottom lip began to pout and her eyes shone with tears.

"Will I never see them again?" She asked in tearful English, her voice thick with her accent and upset.

"No, baby, I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, his arms were full of Rosalia, and she sobbed into his shoulder. Mindful of her cracked ribs and broken arm, he hugged her back and ran his hand along her back to soothe her. What were they going to do?

/\/\/\/\/\

6 Months Later

"Uncle Tony, Uncle Tony! I can see T'Challa on the ground!" Rosalia called excitedly, pressing her finger against the plane window.

Tony was making another trip to Wakanda with Rosalia to write up the amends with the King, who Rosalia had taken a shine to over the past six months of T'Challa's trips to America and their trips to Wakanda. T'Challa had told her that his father was with the angels too, like her mamma and papà, and her Uncle Tony's parents. She liked to think they're all friends, watching over them.

As soon as the plane touched down, Rosalia was off. She ran down the steps and threw herself into T'Challa's arms, to the amusement of Tony and the astonishment of T'Challa.

"Rosalia, Tony, I am glad you could make it." T'Challa inclined his head, before leading them into the royal palace.

Whilst her Godfather and T'Challa went through the legal documents, Rosalia was supposed to entertain herself with her backpack of toys. Usually, she would obey their wishes and stay out of trouble, but today she was feeling particularly antsy. She packed up her toys and made her way around the palace, craning her neck up to view the towering portraits of Wakandan royalty. She knew her mother would've loved it here; Rosalia remembered the countless trips they went on to stately homes of the past on the insistence of her mamma. 

As she continued along the hallways, she noticed the lack of Dora Milaje and royal servants in this area of the palace. Last time she had been here, she'd heard Shuri telling T'Challa that none of the royal staff wanted to be around the guests in the West Wing. She might've heard more, but Uncle Tony had swept up behind her and teased her about eavesdropping. 

Now, her curiosity was spiked.

There was a large door at the end of the corridor, with light shining from the crack under it. She knew she shouldn't get any closer to it, but she couldn't help but notice a keyhole, which could provide her a look inside the room...

Standing on her tippy-toes, Rosalia peered through the keyhole. She didn't know what she'd been expecting to see if she was being honest, but she would never have guessed what she saw. 

She physically felt her heart drop in her chest.

Only separated from her by a wooden door, was the ex-Avengers. Captain America, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Ant-Man, Hawkeye, The Winter Soldier and Black Widow. They were all there. Casually, they were resting in what appeared to be their common area, their television playing as background noise as they chatted amongst themselves. Rosalia studied Captain America the longest. He'd been the one to collapse the tunnel that killed their parents. The Winter Soldier was slightly less at fault, she knew, as he had been brainwashed. Uncle Tony told her that brainwashed meant they had cleaned out his brain and put bad things in, so he didn't know what he was doing. 

But Captain America hadn't been brainwashed.

Slowly, she reached up and grabbed the brass door handle. If Uncle Tony could see her now, he'd probably explode in panic and worry. Rosalia knew that she shouldn't be doing this, but she needed to understand why Rogers had done it or she would never be at peace.

Taking a deep breath, she flung the door open and stormed straight over to Rogers, who'd stood up and the loud crash of the door and now was fixing her with the 'Captain America is disappointed in you' stare.

"I don't know who you are kid, but you need to get out. You shouldn't be in here." The man she recognised as Hawkeye warned her.

"My name is Rosalia Carbonell, and I know I shouldn't be here, but I have a question to ask you, Captain America." She stated, fixing the Captain with the puppy stare she gave Tony when she wanted to stay awake longer.

She'd lulled Rogers into a false sense of security, as, although he was still ready to fight at a moments notice, he seemed to believe that she was simply an adoring Captain America fan who had a question for her idol. He seemed to not be aware that most people these days viewed him as a terrorist.

"Okay, Missy, but you really shouldn't slam doors like that." Steve lightly chided.

Rosalia nodded with a serious look on her face, her black curls bouncing as she made herself the picture of innocence; like butter couldn't melt in her mouth.

"Captain America, why is the Winter Soldier's life worth more than my parents?" She inquired, her voice painfully neutral, yet filled with childish curiosity.

"I don't understand…" Steve trailed off, looking at his teammates for help.

"The tunnel you collapsed in Bucharest…I was in their with my mamma and my papà. You killed them chasing after the Winter Soldier." She explained, suddenly looking to old for her young body.

She crossed her arms in an act of defiance. She wasn't leaving until she got an answer. Scanning the room, she saw how the others viewed her. Like an enemy. Rosalia spent enough time around the likes of Iron Man, Black Panther, and War Machine to recognise the look you give an enemy. The only person in the room who didn't look at her in that light was, shockingly, the Winter Soldier. He looked at her with intrigue and possibly a hint of pride that someone was finally questioning Steve face to face.

"Bucky's my friend and I-" Rogers began, but the young spitfire cut him off.

"And my parents are my parents." Rosalia shot at him.

"You won't understand, kid. It has a lot to do with the government." Hawkeye butted in.

Turning to glare at him, she raised her eyebrow. She had come for a simple answer, but it seemed like they didn't know the answer themselves.

"You went after the Winter Soldier and save him because he was your friend. It didn't matter to you that you were killing my parents. You're the reason I'm an orphan," 

Silence engulfed the room. Both Hawkeye and Ant-Man had children around her age, and both had the decency to look ashamed at their actions, especially Scott. Although, it was not the, she wanted to yell and scream at until her throat was raw and her voice was hoarse. It was Steve Rogers.

"I hate you, Steve Rogers. I hope you rot in hell." Rosalia spat.

Steve began to tower over her subconsciously, to try and show her that he was the stronger one, and that if they were to fight, he would win.

"He's my friend." Rogers insisted, a flash a worry on his face at the fact he was having to defend himself to a six year old girl.

Was this how all children viewed him now? The great Captain America, once the picture of freedom and justice, now a figure to be feared? Slightly desperate, he looked into Rosalia's eyes, searching for the usual look of awe he saw on the childrens faces when they met him. Nothing. Fiery hatered burnt in her dark brown eyes as she stared him down, chin up defiantly. Why couldn't she see that the Sokovia Accords were wrong? Her parents death was a tragedy…but he needed to save Bucky. Then, a sudden and sharp pain snapped him out of his thoughts as he practically felt him leg bruise over in the spectacular yellows and blues.

Rosalia had kicked him in the shin with the point of her shoes.

Even the star spangled super soldier gasped in pain. Rosalia took some satisfaction from that, although she knew she shouldn't. 

"ROSALIA MARGO CARBONELL!" Tony's voice boomed from the doorway.

Rosalia had the decency to look guilty as Tony swept her up from her position in the middle of the room and wrapped his arms around her, almost as if to shield her from the ex-Avengers.

"Miss Carbonell, I thought we agreed that you would not get into any trouble." T'Challa addressed her, his face a mixture of amusement and worry.

All eyes in the room were on Tony. Each member of the ex-Avengers eyed him with various levels on distrust, but Rogers, once again, was giving him the 'Captain America is disappointed in you' stare.

"Tony we-" Rogers began.

"We're done here, can you show us to our rooms, T'Challa?" Tony requested.

"Certainly, Dr Stark. Good evening everyone." T'Challa replied with a hint of mirth.

As he closed the door, they heard the cries of Steve, astonished at how powerful a little girls kick to the shin was. Rosalia knew that her Uncle Tony was going to lecture her about this, possibly take away a privilege for her stupid impulsiveness, but as Tony was getting the keys to their rooms from a Dora, T'Challa handed her a bright red lollipop.

"I've been wanting to kick him for a while." Was all he said.

**Author's Note:**

> The Italian in this is google translate Italian so I apologise if it is dreadfully wrong


End file.
